workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR 6
Harry's trip to Blackthorn City didn't take very long at all, but it was a surprisingly very productive trip.... Harry caught a giant Magcargo that refused to get out of his way, and Harry asked extra nicely and offered it food. Now, Harry didn't exactly need an excuse and he could have flown over it, but Harry wanted to travel by foot, and that worked out very well for him. Harry had a new Pokemon to trade away and copied a book on magic from someone named Lily and then Obliviated her. Harry didn't get much training in, but he had months to do that after he beat the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym and Lance's cousin, Clair. Harry would get his chance.... "I'm Hadrian from Viridian City and I've come to challenge you for the Rising Badge!" "I know. My cousin Lance told me you were coming," Clair said in amusement. "You mean I just wasted a dramatic entrance for nothing? I might actually have to start seriously considering challenging your cousin over that." Harry said, causing Clair to laugh and Harry thought she had a wonderful laugh and smile.... Harry snapped himself out of that train of thought. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no substitutions," Kaburagi said. "Trainers send out your first Pokemon." "Go Kingdra!" Clair said. "Go Lapras!" Harry said, hoping that she could defeat at least two of Clair's team. Clair started off with Swift, which Lapras halted with Psychic and used Ice Beam, which was dodged with Agility. Harry had Lapras use Sheer Cold on the water and Kingdra and as a precaution use Perish Song, and capitalizing on the shock caused by Perish Song, Harry had Lapras hit Kingdra with Ice Beam.... "Kingdra is unable to battle! Clair send out your next Pokemon." Kaburagi said. "Go Gyarados! Use Dragonbreath!" "Dodge and use Perish Song," Harry ordered, considering that strategy a personal favorite in battles with no substitions. Also, Harry made a note to teach his Lapras an electric attack for these situations. The Perish Song took effect, with Clair not being able to order Gyarados into the frozen water to avoid it. "Sing!" Harry said, but Lapras was also hit with Dragonbreath that left her paralyzed. "Rain Dance!" Harry said, and Lapras mustered up a great Rain Dance that cured her of the paralysis and took advantage of her hidden ability: Hydration. "Gyarados is unable to battle! Clair send out your next Pokemon!" Kaburagi said, surprised that Clair was losing so badly. Hadrian from Viridian City was certainly showing why he was Champion of the Indigo Conference. "Go Dratini!" Clair said, and wasted no time in ordering a Thunder attack that left Lapras near fainting. Harry had Lapras use Perish Song, once more, and then Ice Beam, which was countered by a Hyper Beam from Dratini and left Lapras unable to battle. Harry returned Lapras, quite pleased with her hard work and sent out his Weavile to defeat Dratini. Dratini fainted as soon as Weavile came out, causing Weavile to laugh. "Dratini is unable to battle. The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" Kaburagi said. Clair and Harry returned their Pokemon. "Congratulations, Hadrian," Clair said, walking over to him. "I present you with the Rising Badge, proof of your victory over me, and 8000 Pokedollars will be transferred into your account." Clair said, handing him his new badge. "Thanks," Harry said, using his Occlumency to not blush over his attraction to her. "The Johto League Silver Conference will begin in six months and you'll need to register in New Bark Town," Clair informed Harry, to which he nodded. "Good luck on training with my cousin, he trains very hard and most just can't keep up with him. If you do manage to keep up, then you will learn a lot and become much stronger." "That's the goal. I'm hoping to strengthen all of my Pokemon to their peak and win another league." Harry replied. "Lance told me that you intend to travel and train until you're an adult, and then come and defeat Kanto's Elite Four and Champion.... You do realize that you can legally hold multiple Champion positions, right?" "I could be the Champion of multiple regions? Or all of them?" Harry asked in awe. He could become the world champion much sooner! Harry originally intended to become Kanto's Champion, stage two grand tournaments for all previous and current champions, and hopefully win it. He wanted to defeat every champion there was and be recognized as the very best. "Probably, but holding that many positions would exhaust you and cause the Pokemon League to make a new rule to your disadvantage, and prevent you from holding the Champion rank in multiple regions." Clair replied, somewhat destroying his dreams with logic. "Yeah.... You do realize that it seems like you want me to defeat your cousin?" Harry asked in amusement. "Defeating Lance would be my second logical choice if I tried taking over more than one League." Harry added. "I'm not trying to do that!" Clair said somewhat defensively. Clair wouldn't betray her family! "Aww. So I shouldn't channel my inner villain and make you a grand offer of power?" Harry asked teasingly. "Join me, Clair! Rule by my side as my Mistress of Dragons! Together we can rule the world!" Harry said, causing Clair to laugh and even blush somewhat. Harry did just basically propose marriage; albeit in a joking manner. Harry may have physically been eleven, but he was over 250 years old and was very skilled in seduction. Harry would happily bed the lovely Clair without hesitation, but he wasn't certain if she was marriage material or not and didn't want to ruin a potential relationship that could be stable. "Maybe when you're older," Clair replied jokingly, with a smile. "I'm going to pretend that your serious and ask you out in the future then. Bye future date!" Harry said, walking away, and causing the referee to laugh at the shocked look on Clair's face. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After teleporting to New Bark Town and registering for the Silver Conference, Harry contacted Lance and placed his recently caught Pokemon on International Trade, while waiting until Lance could meet up with him.... Rick's three Hoenn Pokemon, the Giant Magcargo, a Scyther, and twenty weaker Gyarados were all placed on the market. Harry was hoping to get Pokemon from his Hoenn region wishlist: Bagon, Beldum, Swablu, Aron, Trapinch, Snorunt, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Ralts, and an Absol. Harry even put some of his other desired Pokemon on his wants list. If all went well, then Harry wouldn't have to search Hoenn for his desired Pokemon, and could even begin training before leaving for Hoenn. Harry and Lance would be training on the Johto family estate of Harry's family. It was very large and had a lake, rivers, some small mountains and really had everything they could concievably need for their training. As such, Harry deemed it the best place to train without them being disturbed. When Lance arrived, Harry and his Pokemon began teaching Lance's Pokemon how to use the moves that Lance wanted them to learn. Lance wasn't thrilled when he learned that his Gyarados couldn't learn the move Draco Meteor, but his Gyarados still gained several useful moves. Lance's Dragonite, Kingdra, and Dragonair all learned Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Rush, but some were limited to only learning other Dragon-type moves. The training though. That was incredible. Harry learned a lot and even managed to teach Lance a few things, but not enough to really brag about. Harry and his Pokemon; even his more powerful and well-trained Kanto Pokemon, were pushed to their limits. His Johto Pokemon really worked hard and proved themselves though, and grew far stronger.... Tyranitar learned Hyper Beam, which, while not very impressive, it also grew greatly in power too. Harry finally managed to Mega-Evolve his Tyranitar too! Lapras learned Thunderbolt, Protect, and Safeguard and was trained intensely with Weavile and Ursaring. Magcargo and Feraligatr both grew to the level Harry wanted them, and Magcargo learned Solar Beam for pesky Water and Ground types. Feraligatr was taught Hydro Cannon. Still, it was his earlier Pokemon from his time in Kanto that benefited most.... Most grew in power and levels, but Harry also focused on helping them unlock their full potential. All of his Kanto starters could Mega-Evolve, and now so could Pidgeot, Gyarados, Steelix, Alakazam, Gengar, Scizor, and Houndoom. Overkill? Most likely, but entirely legal and Mega-Evolution was extremely useful. Aerodactyl still needed a lot of work and Harry's bond with her wasn't strong enough yet. Lance benefited greatly too, but Harry knew that he would never truly know how much. The growth in power, skill, experience, and levels was apparent though, and Lance would likely remain the Johto Champion for decades. Harry had traded Rick's former Sceptile for a Mudkip, Treecko, Aron, and Swablu. And traded Blaziken for a Torchic, Ralts, Snorunt, and Trapinch. Getting a Bagon and Beldum required he trade away Swampert and five Gyarados, respectively. He managed to get an Absol in exchange for one of his Gyarados; superstition was highly beneficial for that. Harry finally had the Hoenn Pokemon that he wanted and could begin bonding with them better after the Silver Conference. Best of all, at the young age of twelve, Harry had lost his virginity to a Nurse Joy and had decided to provide adult women with as many children as they desired. Harry would be focusing on impregnating Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's though; that had minimal fallout and actually bettered the world by creating more healers and protectors. The child support payments would be large, but nothing that could bankrupt him, and Harry would be doing far more than most trainers did for their families. Plus, this world did have contraceptives for men and women; making conception somewhat unlikely, and Harry really needed to start taking some. All good things came to an end and that included Harry and Lance training together. Lance had to return to his Champion and G-Man duties, but had expressed his belief that Harry could become a Dragon Master soon. Harry had the skills and knowledge, but still needed a full team of Dragon-types. Harry was left with an entire month of free time... and Harry opted to teleport to the Hoenn region and hunt for fossils and other fun stuff. It was tedious and annoying. "Point-Me Armaldo fossil," Harry said, having spent hours narrowing down the location. Harry already had a Cradily fossil that he was going to resurrect and gain himself another Grass-type. Finally, Harry had pinned down the location of the Armaldo fossil and magically excavating it thankfully went very quickly. Harry didn't want to be caught in the act of illegally excavating fossils and get arrested. Harry, of course, had to get more greedy and paranoid, and searched for even more fossils. It paid off in the end.... But Harry had a new problem. How would he secretly resurrect and contain the two Pokemon who's fossils he found? Harry was guessing he would just channel his paranoia into the project and hope for the best. That really was the only viable option Harry had.